La Caperucita roja y el hombre mitad zorro
by Kokoro-13
Summary: Karin Kurosaki recibio la noticia de que su abuela habia enfermado,partio de su casa en el bosque hasta la de su pariente.En un momento,mientras caminaba,ve a un chico pisando unas flores,se acerca a hablarle y...que pasa? Soy nueva,espero que les guste este one-shot...


Disclaimer:_Bleach y sus personajes no me pertecen,son propiedad de Tite Kubo,la historia en cierta parte se parece al cuento clásico de Caperucita Roja,no es completamente parecido pero de todos modos,en lo que se paresca o tenga similitud,los créditos son para su creador._

**_Esta one-shot,es algo asi como una adaptacion de la Caperucita roja,no quedo exactamente igual(ya que no queria que asi pasase)pero igual,me gusto el resultado y espero que a ustedes sus criticas constructivas y demás en los reviews._**

_ **La Caperucita roja y el hombre mitad zorro**_

_** Kokoro3~**_

La tarde, esa tarde estaba soleada, cualquier persona estaría feliz con el simple hecho del gran sol alumbrando el bosque y la pradera, pero no todo era felicidad en aquellas casas, pues había una en la que en realidad la tristeza se acercaba mas y mas, era la casa de la joven Karin.

Ella era un chica joven de 16 años, tenia la tez blanca como la porcelana, unos ojos violetas tornando a negros, cabello negro hasta la cintura y atado con un hermoso moño, una muy hermosa figura que cualquier mujer querría tener y era alguien muy amable aunque también solía ser algo enojona y terca. Sin embargo de que le servia todo eso si en el problema que en este momento se había puesto en pie todos sus atributos simplemente eran algo mas, no ayudaban en nada.

Su queridísima abuela Rikka se había enfermado, esa fue la noticia que los oídos de la joven Karin oyeron de su madre, su gran abuela ahora se encontraba mal por lo que la madre de aquella chica, Masaki, le había pedido que le llevara alimentos y se quedara un rato con ella para hacerle compañía. Sin más que decir, luego de juntar lo necesario la joven de ojos violetas partió hacia la casa de su abuela que se encontraba del otro lado del bosque.

Luego de unos minutos de caminar pacíficamente viendo como de a poco los pequeños rayitos de sol se iban extinguiendo dejando a su paso unos puntos luminosos que indicaban la aproximación de la noche, vio a un joven humano, al menos eso parecía. El estaba pisoteando unas flores muy hermosas, sin poder resistirse a tal idiotez la joven Karin se acerco a hablarle.

Cuando estuvo cerca de el noto que tenia unas singulares orejas de zorro y una cola extraña, ella sabia que habitaban híbridos por muchos lugares pero esta era su primera vez frente a uno, era un chico peliblanco de ojos turquesas muy raros y únicos, su tez al igual que la de la joven era blanca y su estatura sobrepasaba por unos centímetros la de ella, eran ambos bajos. No sintió temor alguno a pesar de cómo era ese extraño mitad zorro y prosiguió a hablarle.

-Disculpa…por que les haces eso a las flores?-pregunto en un tono que se podría decir que no era tímido pero tampoco fue algo amenazante, fue una pregunta simple y común pero no demasiado amable, mas bien algo enojona.

-Hmph, a ti porque debería interesarte-contesto con indiferencia el joven.

-Me interesa porque esas flores son muy hermosas y extrañas además no creo que te hayan echo algo malo a ti, son flores-contesto amablemente pero la actitud del chico zorro no cambio para nada.

-Exacto niña, son flores, no sienten nada, así que no importa que les haga, vete de aquí, tu simple presencia me arruina el resto de la tarde-dijo con su tono frió y seco.

-No soy una niña, así que no me llames así, enano!-dijo ya algo molesta.

-A quien le dices enano!Niña loca!-dijo ya intentando entablar una discusión.

Pasaron minutos y mas minutos de discusiones hasta que se produjeron cambios de temas aleatorios desde el origen de las pequeñas flores hasta que tocaron aquel tema importante para Karin, de tanta conversación la chica soltó lo que le había pasado a su abuela.

-Si, eso fue lo que paso, mi abuela enfermo e iba de camino a verla-soltó esas palabras junto con un suspiro triste.

-Ohh, ahora entiendo-dijo esta vez el chico con una voz mas sensible, comprensiva y amable, se nota que en realidad no era frió, sino que tal ves estaba enojado por algo.

-De todos modos, será mejor que parta, ya se me hizo algo tarde, se supone que debía estar ahí antes del anochecer y ya ha comenzado-dijo recuperándose como pudo de aquel momento de amargura.

-Déjame acompañarte , es algo tarde como para que una joven camine sola por el bosque-su tono fue amable y la chica no pudo resistirse a decir que si.

-Claro, gracias-dijo y comenzaron a caminar a través del bosque.

Durante el camino siguieron hablando y terminaron por convertirse en amigos, en el camino recogieron todo lo que pudiera serles de ayuda para la abuela de la joven de cabello azabache. La casa destinada ya estaba muy cerca, se acercaron a la puerta y entraron.

-Buenas noches abuela!-dijo feliz Karin.

-Buenas noches señora, mí nombre es Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Al decir eso, la chica de ojos violetas se dio cuenta de que hasta ese momento no sabia el nombre de aquel que la había acompañado y que el tampoco sabia el suyo.

-Ohh, buenas noches Karin, no sabia que vendrías a visitarme, me alegra que estés aquí-la abuela sonrió y pronuncio feliz aquellas palabras, pues ese era el sentimiento que sentía, después de todo su querida nieta la había visitado.

-Oh, así que te llamas Karin-soltó el peliblanco en modo de pregunta aunque en realidad sonó mas como una afirmación.

-Hai, mi nombre es Karin Kurosaki, un gusto Hitsugaya Toushiro-dijo en modo de presentación y le tendió una mano.

El joven de ojos turquesas la saludo y de ese modo, de alguna manera habían comenzado esa amistad que había empezado con una discusión. Minutos mas tarde se encontraban sacando todo lo que habían juntado y lo que la chica traía para su abuela.

~~~~~3 Meses después~~~~~

El tiempo paso, solo unos meses en realidad, ellos dos eran cada ves mas amigos, pasaron muchas aventuras juntos tales como cuando un lobo travieso intento devorar a la abuela y luego a los chicos disfrazándose de ella pero de todos modos salieron ilesos de cada una y fueron creando mas y mas recuerdos que de seguro, ninguno olvidaría jamás aunque claro, ambos sentían algo mas que una amistad por el otro y querían recuerdos no solo como amigos sino como lo que luego de muchas travesuras se convirtió en una pareja.

FIN

**Dejenme lo que se les antoje en los reviews,lo que quieran,ya sea criticas constructivas o tomatazos,me ayudan a mejorar!**


End file.
